masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect: Foundation 13
Mass Effect: Foundation 13 is the thirteenth and final issue of the 13-issue Mass Effect: Foundation comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Release Information *Publication Date: July 23, 2014http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52221 *Tagline: This Aimless Dance''http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/Previews/22-938?page=0 *Writer: Mac Walters and Jeremy Barlow *Artist: Tony Parker *Colorist: Michael Atiyeh *Cover Artist: Benjamin Carré Publisher's Summary ''The explosive finale! Can Rasa outwit all of Cerberus and escape to live a life of freedom? Or will the Illusive Man tighten the noose around her neck? Story While making her move to steal Commander Shepard's clone at the Lazarus Research Station in 2184, Rasa thinks back to her childhood in 2160. Raised to be a ruthless pickpocket by an abusive master then factoring in her experiences at Cerberus, she defiantly disavows any ownership over her by forces other than herself. Accompanied by a LOKI Mech, possession of the clone turns bloody when one of the staff recognizes her, forcing Rasa's hand and the deaths of all other agents present. At another part of the station, Miranda Lawson receives reports of the clone laboratory going dark. Feeds from nearby corridor cameras turn out to be hijacked, projecting images of Blasto in lieu of actual surveillance. It turns out the entire station's security system and mainframe have been compromised by a computer virus, stalling Miranda and her security team when they mobilize to apprehend Rasa. The clone's tank secure and in tow, Rasa suits up beside an airlock amidst the station's active fire suppression systems. Miranda and her troops soon locate the wayward agent there. Unbeknownst to Miranda, Rasa anticipated the scenario. The LOKI and YMIR Mechs Miranda brought with her switch to Rasa's side and massacre Miranda's human troops. Rasa, a LOKI, and the stolen clone are nearing the escape Kodiak parked outside the Lazarus Research Station's hull when a sniper round hits the mech. Miranda managed to deal with the reprogrammed mechs and resume pursuit. Rasa's LOKI, having determined a course to complete the mission, disconnects the tank harness from its body, connects it to Rasa, and proceeds to stall Miranda by putting itself in her path. All the while Rasa and Miranda have a frank discussion about how much they owe Cerberus: while Miranda is content with the help the organization gave her, Rasa is unwilling to pay up to the hidden costs of that help. The LOKI, battered by Miranda's biotic assaults, manages to creep behind her during the conversation, buying Rasa enough time to load the clone into the shuttle and escape. Miranda reports assembling a retrieval team at the postmortem debriefing with the Illusive Man, but the Cerberus leader orders her to scrub it. He deems Rasa and her plans irrelevant compared to the coming of the Reapers and the real Shepard. At an undisclosed location elsewhere, Rasa monologues to the dormant clone about trust and betrayal, and promises to turn the clone into something superior to the original. References ru:Mass Effect: Основание 13 uk:Mass Effect: Підстава №13